In the field, mechanical actuating and lever controllers, often referred to as joy-stick actuators, there is a need for a reliable, low-cost position responsive controller which provides an electric signal in accordance with the displacement of a lever from a neutral position. It is also desirable to provide an inexpensive long-life controller which may be used in hostile environments such as in the presence of corrosive gases, high humidity, or even directly exposed to contact by liquids.
Commonly, such units employ variable resistors or potentiometers which are coupled to the manually operable lever through pivots, pinion gears, or the like. The outputs of control units accordingly employ moving or wiping contacts which are subject to wear, corrosion and resulting erratic operation and failure.